Beware the Mermaids
by RileyTheWriteyDude
Summary: They were only explorers, that wanted to explore every single piece of land they could find by sailing across the sea. But this one accident had changed everything. They were turned into mermaids, creatures that drag men with their beauty, but kill them by drinking their blood until the last drop. They were suppose to kill, or to be killed by their own kind. [3 worlds crossover]
1. Prologue

**Old story alert! I made this in 2015, and my apology for any errors. I decided to upload this into this account as well, because... why not?**

"ALL SET YOUR SAILS TO THE WEST, KEEP THIS DIRECTION AND HOLD ONTO SOMETHING!"

The storm was at its top in the cold night, making the ship became wobbly all the time. The ship crews couldn't help but to do what their _female_ captains commanded. They all set the sails to the west, as if they knew which direction west was.

With the professional captains commanding, the ship amazingly managed to crawl over each wave of brewing sea water, until the whole water suddenly calmed down, leaving no sound except the sound of the pouring rain. The female captain, who was holding down the steering, released it and used her sharp eyes to scan the water in front of the ship. The thunders helped her scanning the sea, because of its light. All she saw was nothing but a calm water with rain pouring on it.

"WE DID IT! WE PASSED THE RAGING STORM!" a ship crew exclaimed in excitement.

The whole ship crew cheered happily and danced in celebration. The female captain just smiled as she looked at them. Her attention was turned to her sister, who tapped her shoulder.

"Congrats, Captain Elsa." she said, smiling playfully.

Captain Elsa hugged her sister immediately, and patted her back several times. "You too, Captain Anna." she said as she pulled away. "I guess we finally can expand our map here, huh?" Elsa said, picking up a scroll of map from a nearby box, looking at it proudly.

"You bet. Now if you excuse me, I'll get you a drink." Anna said, walking down to the deck. While she was gone, Elsa opened her map, and laid it down on the floor. Her gaze was locked to a point where it was marked with a circle, which told that her previous location was at that point. With some calculation with her finger, and some measuring the wind speed with her finger as well, she marked another point with a marker. Seeing it, she gasped in horror.

"Wait, this area... _A storm will pass you but will consume you in a more vicious way by releasing its nightmares. The nightmares will climb onboard your ship and drag you one by one..._ Is this story true?" she said, remembering to an old folk that she just said.

She decided to bug it off, and scrolled her map back and put it back into the nearby box. She stood up, and looked onto the deck.

There was no one.

Not even a single crew.

A footstep caught Elsa's attention, she saw Anna walking out the staircase at the deck, holding 2 glasses of beers on her hand. She looked around, and saw no one. "Elsa? Where's everyone? There's no one as well inside the belly!" Anna said, looking worried. Elsa didn't reply, she looked around her, until when Anna was walking towards her direction, something flew down towards her from the water and caught her.

"ELSAA!" She screamed, as the creature jumped into the water.

Elsa watched this, and gasped in horror. She jumped into the water, leaving nobody onboard.

She looked for her sister in rush, her attention turned to a screaming noise, but was rather choked because of the water. Elsa looked to her left, and saw a woman, but with giant fish fin on her legs, _biting Anna on the neck_. Anna looked hopeless, she tried to break free, but it only made the whole thing became worst from ugly. Elsa swam desperately to her sister, the creature suddenly swam away from Anna.

As Elsa reached Anna, she grabbed her and swam onto the surfaces. While on the way, she felt a sharp pain on her neck. She looked to his right, and found that the creature bit her. Elsa felt dizzy, but she forced herself to stay conscious. She grabbed her sword and stabbed the creature on the chest, making the creature to let go Elsa and screamed in pain. Elsa looked at the creature in disgust, and turned back to her sister, who was shaking like hell inside the water, as if she was infected by something.

"E-elsa...!" Anna said, underwater. Even though Elsa couldn't hear it, she could read her lips. Her clothes ripped apart, and her legs shaped into fins. She looked like in pain, until Elsa herself, found out that the same thing was happening on her.


	2. Chapter 1: The Shriek

**-January 11th, 1665-**

 **-Plymouth port, Devon, England-**

Plymouth port, where people landed their ships filled up with either fishes or trades from other continent. One man, who came very far from Norway, landed here to have a break, and smell the smell of the dirt, after breathing sea's air in the whole sailing.

Hiccup Haddock was his name, a person who wanted to explore the world. He had collected the right crews for his ship, so commanding people wasn't his problem. He always loved the smell of the new dirt of a land that hasn't been discovered. Not just the dirt, the mysteries it saved were also very attractive for him. He had this one map he always kept with him all the time. He determined to expand it as much as he can. This map was like his girl, he loved it so much that he ignored every hooker that tried to hook up with him.

That day, he was saving up suplies for his other journey; into the Caribbean. Legends said that discoveries were waiting to be discovered at that land, little did he know that Caribbean was located on the other side of the earth, with obstacles between him and that land. But he cared none, he's got the right crews that would obey his command anytime.

Hiccup walked up to his ship; the Discovery, he named it. He inspected every crew, and the supplies they'd be bringing. He noticed one of his crew was trying to find something on the deck floor.

"Eret, son of Eret. What are you doing?" Hiccup walked up to him.

"Captain. I lost my watch, h-have you seen it?" Eret answered, and looked back again to the floor, trying to find his watch.

Hiccup did nothing, except fixing up his pirate hat. He looked up, and noticed his all-black parrot, flying towards him, with a weird-sparkling object on its beak.

"Ah Toothless. What do you got here?" Hiccup lifted up his arm, and the bird; Toothless landed on it. Hiccup grabbed up the object, and it was a silver watch.

"Eret. You're looking for this?" He called, showing the watch to him.

Eret looked up to him, and gasped. "Y-yes captain! Thank you!" Hiccup handed over the watch to the happy Eret. "What's so special about it, anyways?" Hiccup asked, pointing at the watch. "Ah. It's a long story, maybe I can tell you later, sir." Eret answered, lifting up a box full of bottles of wine. "Okay. Make sure to bring up those fruits that I've bought.", "Yes sir. Will do."

 **-One hour later-**

The ship was now fully stocked with supplies for the next journey. But since it was night already, and the water was very calm, the Captain decided to call it a day for the crew. He said them to sleep on the ship, so they did. But what Hiccup did in the night, was completely the opposite. He brought up some books from the nearby town in Plymouth port to his room on the ship. He dropped it on his table. The books title were about geographic stuffs, and some of them were about old folks or legends. He picked up one of them and laid down on the bed. He put on his reading glasses and started reading.

Toothless, came into the room from the window. Hiccup paid no attention to him, until Toothless decided to mess around with him. The bird landed near the man, and used its beak to pull Hiccup's shirt.

"What is it Toothless?" Hiccup jerked off, and rolled himself to the right.

The bird flew up to the window, and hung on it. Hiccup curiously looked up to the bird, who seemed to be enjoying a view. Hiccup marked up the page he was reading, and walked up to the window. There, he found a full moon lighting up the sea. He found peace while seeing the view, and discoveries waiting to be discovered.

" _AAHHHHHHHHHHHhhhh!..."_

An echo of woman's shriek was heard by Hiccup's ear, far away from across the sea. Hiccup frowned, and hit his ear several times to make sure that his ears were working perfectly fine.

" _AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhh!..."_

This time, the shriek was clearer. Hiccup could tell that that was a woman's shriek. Hiccup grabbed up his compas from his pocket, and pointed it to the shriek's direction.

"South west, huh? Same direction where I'll be going. " Hiccup said to himself.

He closed his compass, and heard the shriek for the third time. It sounded so scary, that Hiccup closed the window away, making Toothless to flew inside the room.

 **-The next morning-**

"Anchors!" Hiccup commanded while walking in the middle of the working crew on the deck. His ship was about to depart to Caribbean, south west from his current location. The wind was blowing perfectly, perfect for a calm cruise.

"Anchors up sir!" A crew exclaimed. "Very well. Sails!" Hiccup commanded. The crew immediately opened up the sails, and the ship moved slowly because of the wind. "Make 20 degrees turn to the right, Eret!" Hiccup said as he turned around, looking at Eret, who had the steering. "Yes sir!" He replied. The ship moved to the right, Hiccup walked up to the front deck, and opened his compass.

"South west..." he murmured, uncovering his map with his hands. With some calculation with his fingers, and some calculation again to the wind speed with his finger, he declared that the ship was going into the right direction.

"Gents! We and The Discovery are now heading to Caribbean!" Hiccup exclaimed, raising his hand to the air. The crew cheered back. Toothless, Hiccup's parrot, landed on Hiccup's left shoulder in rush.

"Woman's shriek! Woman's shriek!" the bird said, flapping its wings several times.

"The woman's shriek? What do you mean—"

" _AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhh!..."_

the whole crew's attention, including Hiccup's, turned to the sea on their front. Little did they know about what they're about to face.

 **Okay, time to explain a few things.**  
 **The plymouth port is located at the southern end of England island, and a bit western. At the 1600, it was used by the fishermans to land their fishes, or foreign people to land their goods as a trading. Why did I use that? Because it seems that going to Carribbean from that point seems far enough** ** _for the storyline._** **So, yeah.**  
 **Also, I put the setting at 1665 because it was the golden age for the pirates in the Caribbean. And where pirates appearead, legends also started to be appearing. Such as the sea monsters legends. And why 11th january? Well, it's my birthday date c:**


	3. Chapter 2: The Black Pearl

**Hiccup's P.O.V**

3 days had passed, no land was on sight. I kept searching for any land we could land on, and maybe resupply our supplies. The wind had never really changed its power since we all departed off. I kept my right eye on my monocular, and did a 360 scan for any land. Nothing, still nothing.

I sighed down and put away my monocular, and walked off to the deck. Since there was nothing to do, the crew was just resting inside the ship.

One thing that changed since we departed off, that we never heard the shriek anymore. It sounded like a woman in pain, but it was so loud that it sounded like an echo from across the sea.

I walked to the front of the ship, and opened up my compass. I made sure that there was no metal around me, a metal can change the direction of a compass will point. I look to my left and spotted a bucket of metal, I kicked it off and point the compass to the front of the ship.

"South west... We're still en route." I mumbled to myself.

I heard footsteps from behind me. I turned around and spotted Eret walking towards me.

"Excuse me capt, what are you doing here?" he asked, fixing up the bucket that I just kicked. "Just checking for direction and lands." I said, sighing down and shut my compass off. My eyes caught a shiny object on Eret's pocket, it was the watch. "So Eret. What's so special about that watch again?" I asked, sitting down on a crate. "Oh. Right. Well, it's a long story, like I said. Do you have times?" he asked, as he flipped down the bucket and sat on it. "I do, until we find a land." I said, taking out an apple from my pocket.

"Alright. As you can see," he grabbed out his watch and opened it, revealing a picture of a woman and a baby on her arms. "This is a picture of my wife and my boy." He said, showing the picture to me. I grabbed it and examined it. "Did you leave them at Norway?" I asked, rubbing of some dusts on the picture.

"No... My wife was killed in a fire accident... 20 years ago." Eret said, sighing down.

"Oh. Sorry. I'm so sorry for your lost..." I patted his back in sympathy. "...What about your boy?", "He was kidnapped by a stranger when he was only 5... 5 years right after my wife was killed." Eret said. "Oh... Sorry." was all I said.

I remained silent for a few seconds, still holding the watch. I patted his back again to comfort him. After a while, "I got that watch as an anniversary gift from my wife, it was a watch that I had been dreaming to get for. She worked so hard for it. The only thing I could give to her, was her... favorite wine. And that's all." He said, dropping down tears. "But she still loved me. I'm such a terrible husband and father." He shook his head.

To be honest, I knew nothing to say. I was just a 23 year old captain but people bow down to me because of my firmness. I could kick ass if I need to. But giving out solutions was not my thing. I just kept rubbing his back to comfort him.

"Don't worry. I'm pretty sure that your boy is still out there, growing up by himself." I said, giving a small smile. "H-hopefully... _You must have what it takes to love someone._ "

 **-Time jump-**

The sun was beginning to set at the far west. I enjoyed every single evening while sailing, you'll literally never get bored seeing the sunset on the sea. I climbed up a net that connected te deck floor and the mast. I pulled out my monocular and looked at every direction. I looked to my left, but there was nothing but a clear sky and a calm sea under it, and the beautiful sunset as well. I shifted to my right,

and spotted a ship.

I gasped in shock, as I zoomed in, trying to see the ship's flag.

"Please don't be pirates... please..." I said to myself.

Boom. My guess was right, it wasn't a pirate.

It had a different flag, from what I saw. I examined it more clearly, and still couldn't get what the ship's flag meant.

Suddenly, the ship switched its flag. It was a flag that signed that the ship meant no harm. I breathed in relieve. The flag also meant that the ship wanted to approach us to do some deals. I climbed off the nets and stepped on the deck's floor.

"Wakey wake crew!" I exclaimed to the crew, who were sleeping inside the ship. I could hear lots of footstep inside the belly, as they got out from the staircase right behind me.

"Set the sails down. We're making some deals with the ship on our right." I pointed to my right, and the whole crew looked at it. Seeing this, they immediately went to work. We always wanted to keep the lives on our ship to be safe, so we had this procedure. Every time a ship wanted to make some deals with us, the crew always went to the weaponry inside the belly ship. This once ever worked when we were dealing with a pirate ship, which faked its identity by putting on a British flag instead of a pirate ship.

But of course, I always hoped that I could keep the existence of this ship and its crew.

The ship was now almost side by side to ours. I walked to the right wing deck. I could see a captain with that 'Royalty' sideburns. Now the ship was side by side, making it possible to trade some crates of good.

"English?" the captain asked me.

"Yeah, English is fine by me. What do you want?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"We want to trade some consumables. Our crew is famishing." Hearing from his accent, the man spoke in a heavy-pure British accent. From my knowledge, there was no British man who would become a pirate, except it that man was born somewhere else that is not England.

"Alright. What do you got?", "We have golds. How about that?" he answered, jumping onto my ship. "Mhm. How about half kilo for a box of meat plus a box of wine?", he frowned after hearing this, then he smiled. "Ahaha... Give me 10. Traded with 5 kilos of gold, then?" he gave his hand for a handshake. I shook it. "Deal. Nice to be trading with you sir..." I paused in sign of asking his name. "Hans Westegard, prince of the Southern Isles. And please, don't call me with 'sir'. It doesn't fit me." I chuckled in response. "Hiccup Haddock. Just an explorer." I commanded my crew to get out of the ship's belly, then told them to give them what I just dealed. Hans did the same, by jumping back to his ship and commanded his crew to give me golds.

Hans jumped back onto my ship, examining its deck.

"So Hiccup. Where are to heading at the moment?" he asked, walking around.

"The Caribbean." I simpy answered.

Hearing this, Hans' eyes went wide. "Wait what? Are you serious?", "I pretty sure am." I shrugged. "What's wrong with the Caribbean?" I added.

"Hiccup, I'm warning you... Caribbean is dangerous! Pirates are everywhere at every 10 miles! Storms are brewing up in this season! And what's more dangerous is..." Hans paused, looking at the front of the ship.

"The sea nightmares." I raised an eyebrow, letting Hans to continue his story. " _A storm will pass you but will consume you in a more vicious way by releasing its nightmares. The nightmares will climb onboard your ship and drag you one by one..._ The nightmares are known to be half woman and half fish. This may sound crazy but it _is_ real!" He looked frightened.

"I believe it's just a legend. Or there's just a really BIG fish inside the sea. You know-", "No, Hiccup." Hans gripped my shoulders. "I _have_ seen them." he pressed every word.

I suddenly became worried about doing the expedition. My whole crew was placed on the bet. But this expedition was for us, the crew and I myself even created a promise that we would go everywhere in spirit of exploring. This was why I thought that I had the right crew for exploring on ship.

"No, we're gonna keep moving." I pushed Hans slightly. "If there are pirates out there, how did they get into the Caribbean? That means that they've passed the sea of thos nightmares. If they can do it, why not we?" I gave a smile.

"... Take this." Hans grabbed up something from his pocket, which turned out to be a black pearl.

"Whoa Hans. I've got golds already." I pointed to one of the Hans' crew, who was putting down a crate of gold.

"No. Just put this on one of the nightmare's forehead, and it will instantly kill it. But do NOT get attracted by their beauty." He said, opening my hand and put the pearl on it, and shut my fist.

"Good luck. And thank you for the nice trade." Hans waved a hand, and jumped back to his ship.

With that, Hans commanded his crew to set the sails again, and off they went.

I examined the pearl. The black pearl looked so shiny, as if it had glitters all around it. I decided to examine it more inside my room. Before that, I commanded the crew to set sails again, and move to south west.

I entered my room, and picked up a jewelry loop and sat down on my chair. I saw Toothless slept on the bed, as if he was playing dead. I chuckled at him. I turned my attention back to the pearl.

I examined it with the loop, and saw something... moving? It was like the wave of the sea.

No... it's a storm, being displayed on the pearl itself. I continued examining it, until I saw a woman underwater... and somehow her legs turned into fins? Whatever it was, the woman looked like in pain. And the pearl showed nothing else.

I sighed down, and put the pearl on a jewelry box, where I kept my jewelries in it. I walked outside to the deck, and it was already night.

" _AHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhh!..."_

I gasped in horror, now the shriek sounded even closer than before.


	4. Chapter 3: The Ghost Ship

**-Morning-**

 **3rd person P.O.V**

The Discovery sailed on the calm sea. Hiccup Haddock, the captain, was stood on the crow's nest, hanging on the main mast right on the center of the ship.

His right eye was sticked to his monocular, searching for any land he could land on. It had been 2 weeks of sailing. His supplies were becoming lesser and lesser. His golds that he just received from the man called Hans Westegard were literally useless. But he kept it, of course.

There's nothing new about the woman's shriek as well. But that shriek was still flying inside Hiccup's head. He couldn't get it off with sleeps, foods, books, anything that he had onboard. And Hans' warning about the Caribbean also made him nervous. These two were bugging him everyday. But he insisted to keep moving on.

Hiccup sat inside the crow's nest, his belly growled. He sighed down and stood up again. He put on his monocular on his right eye, and did another 360 degrees scan.

There he saw, a ship far to his right.

He gasped in both fear and excitement, a weird combination that he'd always get whenever he saw a ship while sailing. The ship looked black, and didn't seem to be moving. Hiccup climbed down the nets and landed on the deck's floor.

"Crews! We've got a ship on far right! Set as normal procedure and set steering to the right!" he commanded, pointing at the ship.

The crew set off to work, and like usual, Eret son of Eret took on the steering. Meanwhile, Hiccup sticked to the right wing deck, examining the ship with his monocular.

Several minutes passed, the crew was already on the weaponry inside the hold, leaving Hiccup and Eret on the deck above.

 **Hiccup's P.O.V**

I took off the monocular from my eye, and whistled to call my parrot, Toothless.

"You go there, and see the ship from above, okay?" I said, Toothless nodded down and flew away to the ship. I had been doing this for several times, using Toothless to scan up the incoming ship. I looked at the ship again with my monocular.

Weirdly, I saw no one on the deck, nor even at the crow's nest. Not even a single activity, just Toothless flying towards the ship and nothing else. The ship was now around 500 feets away from my ship. I looked back again to the ship, without my monocular, and noticed that ship's sails were torn down, as if someone torn it. The woods on the ships looked very old, they looked black.

It's like a ghost ship.

Toothless flew back to me and landed on my arm,

"Nothing! Nothing! No one!" it said, flapping its wings several times.

I commanded the crew to go back to the main deck, so they did. I commanded them to connect the ship with ropes and hooks, to make sure that the ship wouldn't seperate while we're examining the ship closely.

As the ship touched ours, we threw hooks with ropes to connect them. we jumped on the ship, and wow, it smelled terrible.

The crew examined for the inside of the ship, I told them to find for any lives and grab up everything that'd be useful for us.

The sails were torn off, like I saw. They looked like they had been torn off by... claws? Whatever it was, it must be something sharp. As I took a step, I accidentally stepped on a liquid. I looked down, and it was blood. I jerked off and cleaned my shoe by rubbing it to the deck floor.

My eyes caught something familiar, a door that led to the captain's room. I entered it, and the interior was like my own room.

"I'm guessing the captain is an explorer, huh?" I said to myself.

I inspected everything I could inside the room. Books, maps, floors, desk, documents. My guess was right, they were explorers. I felt bad for them, ther journey was ended here, whatever the hell that caused it. Probably pirates caused it. I actually found some precious inside the room, but I didn't have the heart to 'steal' them. I already took the supplies from this ship, and it was more than enough.

I accidentally hit the shelf with my foot, and a book dropped from it.

It said "diary".

Diary? Captains usually wrote down his history in a book, which was called journal. But diary? The captain must be girly, then.

I picked it up and turned to the last written page.

 _"14th December, 1664."_

 _"Dear diary, I'm still on my way to the Caribbean. I'm still excited about this trip, but yet kinda bored. We've been sailing for weeks and spotted no lands. And I still remembered what people said about the Caribbean back in London before I departed off. Pirates! Sea monsters! Storms! All of these are just tons of bullshit."_

I sighed down in relieve, no pirates or anything dangerous, according to this diary. I continued my reading.

 _"But what I'm kinda terrified of, is about the sea nightmares. A storm will pass you but will consume you in a more vicious way by releasing its nightmares. The nightmares will climb onboard your ship and drag you one by one... Is this true? I'm actually kinda scared about it, so is Anna. But nothing will stand against my way, in the spirit of exploring!_

 _That's all for now diary, Elizabeth "Elsa" Queen out!"_

A female captain? Wow.

I turned to the next page, but it was only a blank page. I sighed down and saved it inside my pocket. Maybe I could learn something from it.

I stepped out of the room, and looked at the crew taking out barrels of wine. Nice. Eret son of Eret walked down towards me.

"Captain. We've found no one inside. But it was bloody inside, like literally bloody. But we found some wines and some foods!" I gasped when Eret said "Literally bloody".

"Okay. Pirates must have attacked this ship, then. This was just a ship full of explorers, like us..." I said.

"Oh. Okay Capt. I'll go back to work."

With that, I left to the poop deck/upper deck, where the steering was. I walked up the stairs and nothing odd caught my eyes. Just the steering and some carved woods. But something caught my attention, a crate with a lock on it.

This was time to use my special lock-picking technique. I picked up a lock-pick from my pocket, which apparantly was just a woman's hairpin. Womans mark their territory by putting this on their area, that's what mens said. I put it in, along with a small screwdriver, and tried to find the correct position to put it in.

I tried several times, and finally found the correct position. I turned it into the left, and boom, job done.

I opened the crate, and it revealed a scroll of a map. A very thick one.

"This map... must belong to the captain. What was it, Captain Elsa?..." I mumbled to myself, but I decided to just examine it on my ship.

I walked off the upper deck, and commanded the crew to unattach the hooks. We had collected what we could, thanks to this abandoned ship.

We all jumped back to our ship, and released the hooks from the ship.

The crew set sails again, leaving the ghost ship floating on the sea alone.


	5. Chapter 4: Storming Sea

**Hiccup's P.O.V**

The night sky had already covered the sky. It was a clear night, with the steady wind blowing, I left Eret and some other men on charge for the night. Meanwhile, I myself, slacked around in my room.

I was laying down on the bed, with the diary that I just found on my hands. I read every page of it, and concluded that the owner of the diary really wanted to explore the world like I do. It said that she was a wormbook in the class, but a wormbook that insisted to explore the world like never before. She might be a wormbook, but in the diary, it was mentioned that she kicked 5 strangers' asses to protect her sister, Anna Queen. So, she used to kick ass.

Her last name, "Queen", sounds pretty royalty to me. I also learned that her family was rich, their parents were a part of the royalty of a kingdom in Norway. I also used to live in Norway, but just very far away from the kingdom's area, I kinda felt jealous of the sisters' parents. They must had this big-personal library where it kept all kind of books about the world. But because of this 'rich' career, their parents were so distant to them. So the sisters pretty much grew up with books instead of humans.D

I could only wonder how Elizabeth "Elsa" Queen really looked like, and her sister. They might be pretty, since they were daughters of rich parents.

I turned to the next page, after reading the page that told a story on how Elsa kicked some strangers' asses. Then, a strand of hair fell onto my chest. I grabbed it, and it looked like... platinum? Most people would call it blonde, but this was much more to a platinum colour.

"I'm guessing that she's blonde, then. But, a bit more special." I said to myself.

"Blondie! Hookers! Hookers!" Toothless spoke all in sudden, flapping its wings while standing on my desk.

"Toothless! Not all of them are hookers!" I angrily said, letting the strand of hair fell into nowhere.

I turned my attention back to the diary, but yawned right after it. I decided to call it a day and drift off to the dreamland.

 **3 hours later**

 **3rd person P.O.V**

Outside the captain's room, things were going well. Eret son of eret kept an eye on his compass, making sure that the ship would go en route. He also kept an eye on the sea right in front of him, who knew that a Kraken would show up and eat the ship by whole.

Suddenly, a thunder noise came from far away. Eret, who was laying down on the deck, immediately stood up and looked for the source of the thundering noise. There he saw it, around 3 miles ahead, a raging sea with lightnings lighting up the whole place.

Seeing this, Eret rushed himself to the captain's room. He knocked it, but no sign. He knocked it again, but more hardly.

"... Who's there?" Hiccup answered in a sleepy tone inside the room.

"It's me, capt. Eret!"

"...Come in."

He twisted the door handle, and entered the room.

"What is it, Eret?" Hiccup sat down on the bed, placing a hand on his face and rubbed it.

"Capt, we have a storm coming, around 3 miles ahead!"

Hiccup's eyes went wide after hearing this. He immediately changed up from his sleeping outfit to his usual captain's clothes **(Just see Jack Sparrow's outfit from the Pirates of Caribbean, just without the robe. I don't own this btw)**.

Hiccup rushed outside, and saw one of his most terrible nightmare; a raging storm with lightnings ahead of the ship. He stared at it for a moment, trying to clear his mind.

He took a deep breath, "Okay... start procedure "Storm-sweeper", wake up every crew and do your job." Hiccup said, walking up to the poop deck. "Yes sir."

Unlike any other sea travellers, Hiccup Haddock set up some procedures to defend the ship and the lifes it contained. Procedure storm sweeper was one of the procedures. Basically, the procedure was letting the captain holding down the steering of the ship, and the crews using their instinct to avoid the incoming obstacle, such as high waves, ice berg, whirpool, and all kind of obstacle by adjusting the sails, taking out waters on the ship, and hold onto something. AND praying.

Hiccup looked down to his compass, and according to it, the ship was heading towards the Caribbean. The storm was between him and the mostly-unexplored-and-contained-secrets Caribbean. Nevertheless, he didn't turn the steering.

The ship was now in the middle of the storm. Waves after waves crashed onto the ship's belly hardly, it sounded so hard like the ship had collided with a rock or something. Hiccup commanded the crew to hold on. Sea water made every single of the crew became wet, even the ones inside the ship.

Because of the slippery floor, Hiccup slipped. His forehead landed hardly on the floor, leaving a bruise on it. He groaned in pain, until he looked up at the front of the ship.

A giant wave, higher than the ship, heading towards his direction.

Hiccup went blank for a second, then he gained up.

"HOLD ONTO SOMETHING!" He shouted, grabbing back the steering.

Hiccup turned the steering to the right, trying to take the ship to a part of the wave where it seemed to be less steeper. With every second passed, he finally made it onto the less steeper part, then the worst part came.

The ship went from wave-climbing to wave-sliding. When the ship turned down, the view of the front of the ship turned from the night sky, into the back of the wave, which shaped like the biggest slide in the world. Hiccup took a grip on the steering, and made sure that the steering was leading forward, and silently prayed.

The ship slid on the back of the giant wave, like a kid sliding on a slide.

And made it safely.

Hiccup exhaled in relieve, but what he saw ahead again, was more waves incoming.

He put on his pirate's hat, and his compass on his right hand, and the steering on his left hand.

 _'Thor help me...'_

 **-time jump-**

With the professional captain commanding the crew on how the ship should go, the whole lifes it contained including the ship itslelf managed to crawl every single wave. And since the waves were enormous, the ship actually went passed the whole storm, and ended up floating on a calmer sea, but yet still raining.

Hiccup was laying on the floor, feeling exhausted after 2 hours of fighting mother nature. He built up some power and stood up, walking down to his room to pick up his map.

He came out back with 2 maps instead, one belonged to himself, the other one belonged to Captain Elsa's old map. He thought that he could do some comparison on where he's currently at the moment. There would be always 2 different points if you used 2 different maps at the 1600s.

Hiccup commanded the crew to check the ship, in and out, before going back to the poop deck. He opened both of the maps, and the two of them almost looked the same. The whole Europe landscape was there, leaving some unknown part at the Caribbean direction. The size was almost the same as well. Hiccup saw a marked point, which might be a point where Captain Elsa recently at. But he cared none.

He checked for the wind speed with his finger, an old way to calculate the wind. Then he took another check for his compass, and it told that the ship was going to south west, just like what Hiccup wanted.

With some calculation with his fingers again, he pointed a mark. Seeing from the gap between England and Caribbean, Hiccup must have gone by at least 4000 miles. He should be close by now.

 _"AHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAaaaaaa!..."_

The woman's voice echoed in the whole sea, but she's no longer shrieking...

She's laughing.

Everyone on board went terrified, including Hiccup. Hearing this, Hiccup scrolled back the maps and put them on his pants. He stood up, trying to think what Hans just warned him.

" _A storm will pass you but will consume you in a more vicious way by releasing its nightmares. The nightmares will climb onboard your ship and drag you one by one..._

So we have to stick together, simple as that." He flicked a finger.

"EVERYONE! GET TO THE MAIN DECK AND GRAB YOUR SWORD OUT!" Hiccup yelled, hearing this, the entire crew went out from the hold, and create a circle on the main deck, holding their swords and pistols.

Before joining the crowd, Hiccup rushed himself inside his room. He went to his shelf, and picked up the black pearl that Hans just gave. He looked at it, but it showed nothing to display, then he saved it inside his pocket.

Hiccup rushed back outside, and joined his crew.

"Alright lads... These nightmares are no jokes. Whatever the hell they are, kill them instantly with your weapon. They are known to drag men one by one, but they certainly can't drag all of us instantly. So stay together, help each other, and we should be safe.." Hiccup said, pulling out his sword.

Every single eye was locked on every direction, silence filled the air, with just raining pouring and a few lightning.

Hiccup rolled his eyes to his left, there he saw a figure, flying towards the crowd.

A man noticed this, and grabbed his sword on the air, making the figure to land on the sword with its chest.

Hiccup, who closed his eyes, realized that the creature was a... woman?

The man who killed her even felt disgusted, the woman just laid on the floor, soulless. She had this bra, which apparently were 2 clamps to cover her chest, and a giant fin at the end. The rest was normal, like a human being.

"A woman... with fins? Bloody hell..." the man spoke, looking at the soulles body.

Just about that, Hiccup looked up, and saw much more creatures flying towards the crowd.

"LOOK OUT!"

Every man blocked the creature either with sword or pistols. Some creatures that didn't land onto the crowd directly, crawled to them with her sharp claws, but got killed instantly because they were slow. Some men were hurt by the creature's shard claws, but it was nothing compared being stabbed on the chest.

Hiccup found himself not dare enough to kill the creatures, he just kicked the creatures on the face in orded for staying away. Toothless, his parrot suddenly landed on his hat.

"Kill! Kill! Kill!" The parrot said, flapping its wings.

"I'm trying, okay?!"

After some bloodbath, the crew killed all of the creatures on board. They all remained silent, locking their eyes on every direction.

"Toothless... Scan the water, please..." Hiccup whispered, hearing this, Toothless flew onto the air and went for a quick circle on the ship.

Toothless came back to Hiccup, landed on his hat.

"More to come! More to come! 100 of them!"

"Shit... How far?"

"Around 100 meters! 100 meters!"

Hiccup went thinking for a moment. There was no way the whole crew could handle 100 flying creatures in the same time. Fighting on would not be the best option either, because soon enough, someone's gonna get killed. He wanted every crew to be alive, he wanted all of them to get through of this without missing a part.

Hiccup looked to his right, and saw the lifeboat, covered in a blanket, hanging, ready to be released. He had 4 lifeboats onboard, which was enough for the whole crew.

"Everyone! I've got a plan! Go to the lifeboats, and hide behind the blanket!" Hiccup commanded, rushing himself to nowhere.

"Capt! What are you gonna do?!" One of the men asked, walking to a life boat.

"Like I said, I've got a plan! Just go!"

The whole crew went to the lifeboats, hiding their lifes behind the blankets. HIccup himself, rolled barrels of fuels, oils, and gun powders onto te middle part of the ship.

After that, he went hiding into one of the life boat.

"Capt... Do we really have to abandon everything on this ship? By leaving it just like that? We might get attacked as well on this boat!" A man said, which turned out to be Eret.

"Well, do you want to kill all 100 women with sharp claws and fins? I'd rather not. Besides, we'll have more treasure in Caribbean." Hiccup said, peeking out at the center of the deck, and aimed a gun at the barrels.

Soon enough, the creature started to land hardly on the deck, followed with more of them. With no one seemed to be seen, the creatures looked around in confuse.

After there's too many creatures on board, Hiccup pulled his trigger, and sent a bullet flying towards the barrels. And the barrels exploded, killing all of the creatures instantly.

"RELEASE THE BOATS!" Hiccup shouted, cutting the ropes that held the boat.

The boat landed on the water hardly, and everyone started to paddle forward. Hiccup stood up and saw for the other lifeboats. After some paddling, he counted 4 lifeboats, going to the same direction.

Every man looked back to the burning ship, with some fishes being grilled on it.

Suddenly, a hand climbed on Hiccup's boat, and came out another creature from underwater.

The creature just hung herself on the boat, trying to reach the standing Hiccup.

The creature... or more likely the woman, looked so beautiful in Hiccup's eyes. She had platinum hair, which was french'braided, big blue eyes, pale skin, those were a perfect combination for Hiccup's taste.

Eret tried to hit the creature with a paddle, but Hiccup stopped him.

"I'm so sorry..." Hiccup said, before kicking the woman on the face, making her to splash back into the water.

His crew looked at him, then went back paddling the water.

Hiccup felt rather dizzy after working his muscles nonstop with the mother nature. He laid himself down on the boat, and covered himself with a blanket. He gave his men his compass, to make sure that they're going to south west direction, and then went to sleep.

 **-time jump-**

It was already morning, the sun shone brightly on the sky. Hiccup, who was asleep under the blanket, opened his eyes, and saw nothing else except a bright light.

He looked away from it, and check his surrounding, his horror became true.

He was alone.

"no... N-no... NOOO!"


End file.
